cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Aurora Borealis
* Umbrella ( ) * Orange Defense Network ( ) * Fellowship of The Wolves ( ) |forumurl = http://z13.invisionfree.com/Aurora_Borealis_cn/index.php? |joinurl = http://z13.invisionfree.com/Aurora_Borealis_cn/index.php?showforum=55 |ircurl = http://z13.invisionfree.com/Aurora_Borealis_cn/index.php?showforum=33 |ircchannel = #ABorealis |statsdate = May 27, 2016 |totalnations = 21 |totalstrength = 2,058,974 |avgstrength = 98,046 |totalnukes = 312 |score = 7.92 }} Aurora Borealis (AB) was an alliance on the Pink team. AB was founded in the summer of 2008 on the Blue team and participated in most global wars after its founding. AB joined the AZTEC bloc in 2012 and the Oculus bloc in 2015. In 2014, the alliance moved to the Pink team alongside its ally, Sengoku. Aurora Borealis on May 27, 2016. Formation Aurora Borealis was formed on July 11, 2008, with the signing of the Constitution of the Spirits. The seven founding signatories released the following statement as to why the signing of the Constitution of the Spirits and the formation of Aurora Borealis was necessitated: We, the members of Aurora Borealis, realize that the termination of longstanding bonds is both frustrating and arduous. We are not beyond recognizing this fact, and in truth, we embrace it as the reality of human friendships. We seek reconciliation and a new beginning. Our formation is based on our mutual respect and the advancement of the Will of our members. We seek solace and balance in these trying times. So forth, let it be known that we Aurorans do ordain this charter in the name of Aurora Borealis. Due to a failed coup within Monos Archein, the seven original signatories sought sanctum by creating Aurora Borealis. Their friends in Echelon offered them a protectorate, marking the beginning of their relationship as allies. After 26 days of existence, Aurora Borealis surpassed 60 members and 1,000,000 Nation Strength. On August 7, 2008, Aurora Borealis and Echelon upgraded the protectorate into the Pactum Cognatus MDoAP treaty, reflecting their growing friendship. Two days later, Aurora Borealis signed the Nitemarebforcris Accords MDP treaty with the Mushroom Kingdom. On September 16, Aurora Borealis agreed to the Treaty of Lisbon MDP with The Portugal Empire, although the newly-formed alliance would disband shortly thereafter. On October 13 of the same year, Aurora Borealis and Nueva Vida signed the No Sex Before Marriage Accords MDoAP treaty. With the guidance of its first friends in Echelon, Mushroom Kingdom, and Nueva Vida, Aurora Borealis began its humble rise as a community of brothers who sought nothing more than balance. Peaceful rise Aurora Borealis remained quiet on the global stage, growing steadily. Deciding to emphasize a close-knit community over the creation of a sprawling empire, Aurora Borealis ceased recruitment. Concerned by the rise of new means of warfare, Aurora Borealis reorganized its military. The alliance placed a particular focus on nuclear warfare, implementing aid programs to help nations purchase Manhattan Projects and Strategic Defense Initiatives. Through regular training programs in the Tournament Edition, Aurora began to train its military forces for battle. Karma War At the start of the Karma War, Aurora Borealis was confronted with a dilemma. It had allies on both sides of the conflict, with Echelon joining the Hegemony and the Mushroom Kingdom and Nueva Vida about to join with Karma. However, the treaty web made one thing clear: the war would become a massacre. Karma was on the rise, and the Hegemony would fall. Instead of taking the easy path out and declaring neutrality due to its divided loyalties, Aurora Borealis receive the blessing of its other two allies and agreed to enter the war in assistance of Echelon, despite overwhelming opposition. On April 22, 2009, Aurora Borealis went to war for the first time with a declaration on the Global Order of Darkness. Within 24 hours, Nemesis, Big Top Order, and the League of Small Superpowers declared on Aurora Borealis. Over the next two days, The Templar Knights and IngSoc joined them. Although no more formal declarations of war would follow, attacks on Auroran nations would come from several more Karma alliances, including Viridian Entente. Entering the war, the Hegemony leadership assured the Auroran triumvirate that it would receive back-up from at least one more alliance within three days. However, this support never materialized, and the tide of war became an onslaught. By the end of the war, Aurora Borealis would lose more than 70% of its total nation strength. By the beginning of the third week, most of the alliances fighting Karma had been granted white peace. Karma's leadership even offered Echelon peace, but Echelon refused. Their refusal stemmed from a command given by the Global Order of Darkness to its allies, stating that Aurora Borealis would not be given peace until Xiphosis considered the alliance completely incapable of military resistance. However, Nueva Vida and other friendly Karma alliances stepped in to the peace negotiations and forced Xiphosis to recant from his vengeful position. On May 18, 2009, Aurora Borealis was given peace, and Echelon followed shortly thereafter. It was a well-fought war, but the peace terms were harsh and contrary to the rhetoric of the Karma coalition. The Global Order of Darkness required that Aurora Borealis dissolve its treaty with Echelon, admit fault for the creation of the war, decommission all of its nuclear weapons and naval vessels, remain demilitarized for an entire month, and pay 3,000 technology in reparations to the Global Order of Darkness within one month, in exchange for $90 million. Unrelated to the Karma War, Aurora Borealis also willingly issued a public apology to Monos Archein due to the actions of two rogue nations who declared on their leader, KaitlinK, against alliance orders. Unfortunately, this apology added another $180 million in reparations. Despite horrific losses, Aurora Borealis established a reputation for its honor and combat effectiveness. However, in accordance with the peace terms, Aurora Borealis lost the very treaty it was honoring. Due to a mutual desire to avoid conflicting treaty web obligations in the future, Aurora Borealis and the Mushroom Kingdom also agreed to dissolve their treaty shortly thereafter. After Karma As some old friendships faded, new ones blossomed. While Aurora Borealis began to rebuild from its devastating losses, it also reached out to new alliances. On July 10, 2009, Aurora Borealis entered the Blunity Accords to increase trade and encourage economic prosperity. Soon after on July 26, 2009, Aurora Borealis signed the Shiny Duck Pact MDoAP with the Rubber Ducky Division. It was quickly followed on August 4, 2009, by the Free Vodka Accords MDoAP signed with the Legions of the Eldar. Satisfied with having a few, good friends, Aurora Borealis turned its attention away from foreign affairs and brought it back to domestic growth. A changing world As its flurry of new treaties demonstrated, Aurora Borealis did not go into political isolation after the Karma War. On February 2, 2010, Aurora Borealis entered the BiPolar War and declared war on The Order of the Sword in defense of its ally, the Legions of the Eldar. Seven days later, The Order of the Sword surrendered. Unexpectedly, Aurora Borealis was not out of the war yet. The Boards Alliance of Protectorate States declared war on Nueva Vida, and Aurora Borealis came to her ally's defense on February 22, 2010. By February 25, 2010, the Boards Alliance of Protectorate States surrendered and was granted white peace. Nearly a year later, Aurora Borealis became embroiled in the PB-NpO War. On January 31, 2011, the alliance declared war on Sparta in defense of Nueva Vida. On February 5, 2011, Umbrella and Argent declared war on Aurora Borealis in support of Sparta. However, peace would be declared between all four alliances on February 7, 2011. On June 2, 2011, the Supreme Guardians merged into Aurora Borealis. Later that year on November 10, 2011, Aurora Borealis announced The Pact of Abandoned Meatshields MDP with Colossus. Old and new friends Due to the dissolution of Blunity, the merger of the Legions of the Eldar on April 1, 2010, and the disbandment of Nueva Vida on September 26, 2011 and the Rubber Ducky Division on November 6, 2011, Aurora Borealis lost many of its friends over the years. However, on June 13, 2012, Aurora Borealis entered the AZTEC MADP bloc with Colossus and The Grand Lodge of Freemasons. In December 2012, Colossus merged with The Grand Lodge of Freemasons. Equilibrium War On January 21, 2013, Aurora Borealis entered the Equilibrium War as a part of AZTEC, declaring war on The Order of the Paradox. Three days later, The Order of the Reaper and The Sweet Oblivion declared war on Aurora Borealis, in support of The Order of the Paradox. On January 28, 2013, Alchemy declared war on The Grand Lodge of Freemasons, and Aurora Borealis recognized a state of hostilities with their alliance. Despite taking significant damage in the war, the fighting went well for Aurora Borealis. After 66 days of combat, The Order of the Paradox, The Order of the Reaper, The Sweet Oblivion, and Alchemy surrendered on March 26, 2013, to Aurora Borealis and the combined forces of Equilibrium (war coalition). After Equilibrium The conclusion of the Equilibrium War allowed Aurora Borealis to begin its long-awaited internal re-organization plan. As for foreign policy, the era of near-isolationism was over. On March 29, 2013, Aurora Borealis announced a new government and charter. On April 5, 2013, Aurora Borealis the Lumina Sanguis treaty with Sengoku. On April 18, 2013, Aurora Borealis the addition of The Dark Templar to AZTEC. On June 13, 2013, Aurora Borealis its first protectorate, Novus Omega, which changed its name to the Federation of Celtic Nations on September 2, 2013. On September 7, 2013, Aurora Borealis a treaty with Solis, but they disbanded on November 10, 2013. Three days later, the Federation of Celtic Nations that it would merge with Aurora Borealis. On February 10, 2014, Sengoku formally AZTEC. On February 25, 2014, Aurora Borealis the Lucem ab Tenebras treaty with Umbrella. On June 5, 2014, Aurora Borealis the Divum Formidor treaty with FEAR. On September 2, 2014, Aurora Borealis and Sengoku moved to the Pink team. On November 8, 2014, FEAR and Wolfpack merged to become Fellowship of the Wolves and the treaty was carried over. Doom War On November 25, 2014, Aurora Borealis on the New Polar Order and thereby joined the Doom War. The Random Insanity Alliance and Sparta declared war on Aurora Borealis in defense of Polar on November 30, 2014, and December 1, 2014, respectively. Aurora Borealis launched a limited raid on Avalanche, an ally of the New Polar Order, on January 3, 2015, and Avalanche posted a on January 5, 2015. This raid concluded after one round. On January 30, 2015, the Random Insanity Alliance to Aurora Borealis, DOOMBIRD DOOMCAVE and The Grand Lodge of Freemasons. This surrender included a six-month non-aggression pact as part of the agreement. On February 2, 2015, both the New Polar Order and Sparta to peace, thereby ending the alliance's role in the Doom War. After Doom On February 10, 2015, Aurora Borealis the Aliquam Caelo treaty with ODN. The treaty was to an on May 23, 2015. Aurora Borealis next its treaty with FTW to an on July 28, 2015. Aurora Borealis participated in the Oculus–MI6 War from October 9, 2015, to December 12, 2015, which ended with the surrender of MI6, TPF and STA to Oculus. The alliance also fought in the Sengoku-SPATR War, which began on March 15, 2016. Aurora Borealis on May 27, 2016. Military history Foreign affairs See also Category:Aurora Borealis Category:Blue team alliances Category:Alliances